In a paper published in 1989 by Kepner-Tregoe, Inc. entitled “Problem Solving and Decision Making,” a potential problem analysis (PPA) process was described. Briefly, the PPA process assigns alphabetic symbols for the probability of an occurrence. The letters “H,” “M” and “L” are used to indicate probabilities that are “High,” “Moderate” or “Low,” respectively. Similarly, each potential problem is assigned an alphabetic symbol according to the seriousness of the problem. The letters “H,” “M” and “L” are used to indicate seriousness that is “High,” “Moderate” or “Low,” respectively. Accordingly, the PPA process assigns equal weight to probability and seriousness. With this method, the HH problems clearly should be addressed, and the LL problems clearly should be assigned lowest priority. However, the PPA process is vague as to the prioritization of potential problems that are outside of the high probability/high seriousness or low probability/low seriousness ratings. For example, given a larger number of HM problems than resources can address, which ones are best pursued? Additionally, if all HM problems (high probability/moderate seriousness and moderate probability/high seriousness) are addressed, what is the next priority? Is it high probability/low seriousness, or is it low probability/high seriousness? Moreover, application of the PPA process often yields a result that lists a number of potential problems with the same rank of combined probability and seriousness, leaving the user unsure of which problems should be given priority and addressed in detail in a given time frame.